


The royal exchange student

by Winxhelina



Series: The texts and phone calls of young Martin and Theresa [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dating, F/M, Humour, Phone Calls & Telephones, Texting, kind of dark humor maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: Theresa is a an exchange student, who is not enjoying her time in England. Until she meets a handsome young member of the Air Cadets at the Duxford Air Museum





	1. Chapter 1

Theresa had been an exchange student in England for about a month. She wasn’t having a great time. Well, at least, when all else failed she had her sisters to text to on those lonely dark nights. And there seemed to a message popping out on her screen now.

_Elena: Soooo…How’s England?_

_Rainy._

_Elena: I see you’ve integrated well. All you talk about is the weather nowadays. You know I mean._

_And you know I hate it here. Half the time I feel like an undercover spy deceiving everyone by not telling I’m a princess right of the bat, so they can just be frightened and flustered and leave the conversation the moment they found out._

_Elena: You’re not deceiving anyone. You can’t just go: “Hello My name is the crown princess Theresa Gustafa Bonaventura of Liechtenstein.” That’s bloody entitled._

_That’s literally dad every time he meets someone._

_Elena: I know, but you can’t feel like a normal student if you do that._

_I can’t feel like a normal student. Period._

_Elena: Why not? You’re in England. No one knows you there._

_Yes, but they will find out eventually. Like as soon as they ask me: “So any idea what you’re going to do after graduation? What job would you like to have? And I have to say: “Oh well, I’d like to be a pilot, but what I’m going to do is become the Queen of a small nation.”_

_Elena: Come on. You don’t actually have to do that, just say something vague and true, but not the whole truth like “I’m going to do some volunteer work in Africa.”_

_I love it how everyone knows how I should be handling my life. Like other day I was talking to Douglas and he told me the same thing, but seriously! It won’t work out well!_

_Elena: Yes it will. Also, who’s Douglas?_

_He’s the Air England pilot who dad has us fly every time we need to fly somewhere. Because Lord knows we can’t just fly in First Class like the rest of normal people. Has to be a special flight with one of the pilots dad hand picked._

_Elena: You adore flying._

_I do. That’s not the point. I just wish dad would not make pilots cry, because they don’t match his standards. I dread the day Douglas should leave because of something. He’s the only one who can deal with dad’s… condition._

_Elena: It’s not a condition. He’s just proud to be king. And so should you. Be proud! You don’t need these peasants! It’s their loss if they run away. And really – take my advice. And Douglas’s – it will work out._

* * *

 

_Remind me never ever to take your advice again._

_Elena: Oh come on. What happened?_

_Mariah and Leah googled me. They spent twenty minutes shouting at me in the student cafeteria. Saying I had deceived them. See?_

_Elena: How dare they? You’re a princess!_

_Yeah. Well I can’t exactly play that card after going out of my way to hide the fact that I am a princess._

* * *

 

_Amelia: Hey. Talked to mum. Is it true you’re thinking of coming back?_

_Amelia: Tessie?_

_Yes. No. I don’t know. Everyone here hates me. Well, maybe not hate, but you know – they avoid me and when they do talk to me it’s in that awkward polite way._

_Amelia: Well, don’t quit. You’ll feel better if you don’t. This will be a good experience for you. You will become tougher. You need that._

_Amelia: Tessie?_

_Amelia: Oh, come on. You’re being childish._

* * *

 

 _Theresa sent a photo._

_Elena: So what if the whole university knows you’re a princess? You weren’t good at hiding it anyway._

_THEY PUT MY FACE ON THE COVER OF THE FREAKING UNIVERSITY NEWSPAPER! THEY DIDN’T EVEN ASK FOR MY COMMENT!_

_Elena: Christ, chill. It’s a student newspaper what did you expect?_

_Elena: Okay. I agree. The photo is awful. But girl, you should wear make up when you go out._

_It was a 8 am lecture! Besides what for?_

_Elena: Okay. Okay. Go to a club. Get drunk. Have fun. Meet people._

_No. I’m going to the Duxford Air Museum tomorrow. I’m spending the whole day looking at planes. Then I’ll spend the rest of the weekend in bed eating tubfuls of ice cream and then I’m taking out my papers._

_Elena: God you’re such a nerd girl. Who will you never meet looking at planes!?_

_I don’t want to meet anyone. I just want to be alone and look at planes._

_Elena: Nerd._

* * *

_Only the cutest guy. Ever._

_Elena: Sorry, what?_

_Who would I ever meet looking at planes?_

_Elena: You’ve got to be kidding me._

_He’s in the Air Cadets!_

_Elena: Oooh! Tessa likes a man in the uniform!_

_Shut up. He’s amazing! He gave me the tour of the whole museum! Of every plane there was!_

_Elena: So – he was a tour guide?_

_No! That’s the amazing bit! He just likes planes so much!_

_Elena: I think you’ve got the definition of “amazing” a little mixed up there. How long where you in the museum?_

_Well – until it closed around eight._

_Elena: What time did you go there?_

_Around 11. But I only met Martin around 12._

_Elena: Ah. So it was only the eight hours you spent talking about planes. That’s a normal first date._

_Elena: I’m being incredibly sarcastic by the way._

_We talked about other things. For a bit. But yeah it was mostly planes._

_Elena: Did you tell him you we’re a princess?_

_No! I didn’t want to mess things up._

_Elena: Oh. You do like him!_

_Of course I do! Think he will call? Or text? I gave him my number._

_Elena: After you listened to him go on about planes for eight hours? He better._

_It was the best time I’ve had in my time in England. I told him as much._

_Elena: Such nerds. Well if you can’t be a pilot I guess you can have fun shagging one._

_Elena: Oh come, on you know that was a joke._

* * *

 

_Elena: Really, Tessie? 3 days? Or are you so busy with your little cadet boy you won’t even talk with your little sis?_

_He hasn’t even texted me._

_Elena: Oh. Well. His loss. He was weird anyways._

* * *

 

“Hey, Simon, hi it’s – it’s M-Marvin – Martin! It’s Martin, your brother! You know who I am.”

“Well hello! If I hadn’t known before you certainly didn’t clear things up a lot. I don’t think I have a brother named Marvin.”

“Oh shut up, Simon, you know who I am! A-anyway the thing is I met a girl. A really nice girl and she has given me her number and I was wondering if you could maybe – help me with composing a text to her.”

“ **You** met a girl? Where?”

“At the Duxford Air museum!”

“Right. Sure. Are you sure she was a girl?”

“Of course she was a girl! The most breathtakingly beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life.”

“Well, you haven’t seen that many I guess.”

“Simon!”

“All right, I’m sorry. So you met a girl at air museum and we’re somehow able not to bore her to death about planes?”

“Well that’s the thing! She said it was really fascinating and she enjoyed it and had a good time!" 

“Martin, she was just being polite.”

“A-are y-you sure? B-because she did know a lot about planes herself, for example she told me this really interesting fact about the BD-5 Micro…”

“Right, yeah. I’m sure it’s mind-boggling, but I still think she was just being nice. I mean, okay, for how long did you talk?”

“Umm… okay, so the museum closed at eight and she got there… around eight hours I think.”

“Oh God.”

“What? She said she had fun!”

“Martin, no one, anywhere ever has fun talking about planes for eight hours. Ever. That poor woman.”

“I do…”

“You’re the only one in the planet. Trust me, she was just being polite. Scratch that, she’s a Saint for enduring you talking about planes _for eight hours_. Martin seriously, leave the poor woman alone. I can promise you she’s not interested.”

“B-b-but…”

“Really, I have to teach you how to talk to women.”

“I think I left the stove on!”

“Martin, you can’t seriously be crying over this!”

“I-I’m n-not! I r-really left t-the – I gotta go…”  

* * *

 

“Hello. Is this Martin?” 

“Yes, hello. Who’s this?”

“This is p – I’m Theresa. Not sure if you remember me - ”

“Hi! Yes! Of course I remember you! I had a wonderful time with you. I’m sorry I went on and on about planes like that. I promise I’m capable of other topics. God ,sorry I cut you off, that’s rude. Yes?“

It’s fine. I had a wonderful time. In fact I was rather disappointed you didn’t call. I had to call the Air Cadets. I really wasn’t sure they’d be able to give me your number based on “His name is Martin and he’s really into aviation,” but apparently your enthusiasm exceeds others by such a large margin it worked. The woman in the office even knew you.”

“Yes. Well, she would. I’ve been trying to join since I was eight.”

“What?”

“Yes! I know. It’s stupid, don’t laugh at me – or well… you can, if you must.”

“No, no it’s not stupid.”

“I heard you laugh.”

“Okay, it’s a little funny, but mostly it’s endearing. You’re endearing.”

“Oh – heh – Thank you?”

“So, how come you never called?”

“Oh, well I was going to, I was, I promise, but then my brother thought I shouldn’t. That you wouldn’t be interested.”

“Do I know your brother?”

“No…”

“Is he an expert on Lichtenstein monarchy and the royal family?”

“…No? How is that relevant?”

“…Oh. Emm – It isn’t! Never mind. Sorry. So – would you care for a coffee?”

“…”

“Martin?”

“Yes I would. Very much so. But then why would you say that?”

“Ahh… Okay, well I had to tell you some time.”

“Tell me what?”

“Do you have access to Google?”

“Yes. If I turn my computer on, but what is it?”

“It’s easier if you Google it.”

“I don’t see how.”

“Agh. **Fine.** I’m Theresa Gustafa Bonaventura, the crown princess of Lichtenstein.”

“Ah. I see. I see what’s going on. Who set you up to this?”

“What?”

“Was it Lizzie? I bet it was Lizzie. Or Jacob. Did they **pay you?** Of course they must have. Ohh God Simon was right!”

“Martin, are you suggesting I’m a prostitute?”

“What!? No! Of course not! I’m suggesting that one of my so called mates, at the Air Cadets thought it would be a funny little prank to find the most gorgeous looking girl in the whole planet, pay her to go the Air Museum the day I’m there and pretend she’s into me. And then – I’m guessing you had a good old laugh and then you said – hey – let’s see how far I can take this – I’ll call him and tell him I want to have coffee with him and then if he believes that then I’ll tell him something even more ridiculous - I’m a princess.”

“Ah. Ah. Are you quite done? This is why it would have been easier had you just Googled.”

“That’s probably how you had my number too. You were all in on it. I mean, really, a princess? You could have started with something more believable. My father is a CEO of a major company and owns a jet.”

“Oh, please Martin, Lichtenstein doesn’t even have an airfield. I mean I’ve always wanted one and we book an entire flight, but…”

“Oh, stop it. It’s over. I called you out on it.”

“Yes, very clever, Sherlock Holmes, now how **about you Google me some.** ”

“Well, you could have said your name was anything. I don’t know –“

“Image search, you genius.”

“No. I’m not getting that low. Then you’ll be able to tell them you had me fooled,”

“Fine! Sit there with your pride and ignorance! Call me when you’re ready to go out with me some more!”

“I will. I mean I won’t… Theresa? Hello? Oh…”

* * *

 

 _I told Martin I’m a princess._

_Elena: How did he take it._

_He thought I was pranking him._

_Elena: And after he used the Internet to find out you weren’t?_

_He didn’t._

_Elena: Ah, well, don’t worry. Plenty of fish in the sea._

_Really? I meet the man of my dreams and that’s what you have to say?_

_Elena: You're being overdramatic. He’s clearly an idiot. If you really want a pilot so bad there is a good large lake of those too._

* * *

 

“Hello… Your Highness?”

“Ahh. Look who finally decided to Google me.”

 “I am **so terribly sorry. I really honestly thought -** Doesn’t matter what I thought I should have believed you. I am really really sorry Your Royal Highness - ”

 “… It’s fine. It doesn’t matter… so – do you still want to go out?”

 “You – m-mean to say you do? With **me?** ”

“That is why I called.”

 “Are you sure?”

“Agh. Yes. Of course.”

“Then – I-I’d b- be honoured Your Highness.”

“Don’t do that. Don’t call me that. It’s Theresa. There’s a nice restaurant near my university, not many people go there.”

 “Oh. Yes! That sounds – that sounds great actually. A-are you sure you want to?”

 “Yes. Yes I am. Are you free tomorrow?”

“Yes.” 

“Cool. I’ll see you at five?”

“That – Yes. All right. See you then. ”

 


	2. The date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this is supposed to be a little silly and fun, but I hope I haven't made it too unrealistic.

_Martin: You remember the nice girl I told you and Minty about who I met at the Duxford Air Museum?_

_Arthur: Yes! She sounded brilliant! Did you ask her out?_

_Martin: No. But she asked me out._

_Arthur: That’s even more brilliant! :)_

_Martin: Yes. Then I Googled her. Turns out she’s the crown princess. Of Lichtenstein._

_Arthur: That’s amazing. Did she have a crown on when you met her, because I think that would have been a giveaway._

_Martin: Of course she didn’t. Princesses only wear their crowns on special occasions._

_Arthur: So will she wear one to the date?_

_Martin: No. I doubt it. It’s not a wedding._

_Martin: I checked the place where we are going. I didn’t find the menu prices online, but it looks very fancy._

_Arthur: Brilliant! :D :D_

_Martin: Not really. I don’t have a lot of money. I haven’t even paid the rent and the rest of the bills yet._

_Arthur: Ah. Can’t you ask Minty to pay them? You payed her part of the rent last month when she really wanted to buy those shoes._

_Martin: Shoes?! She said it was a family emergency. That her brother needed to pay the hospital bills._

_Arthur: Yes! She needed the shoes to go the hospital._

_Martin: You’re an awful liar._

_Martin: But that’s not a bad plan._

_Martin: Still what if it’s a really expensive place?_

_Arthur: Then why can’t she pay for it? She’s a princess. She has money._

_Martin: Well, I can’t ask her._

_Martin: God, do I need to buy new clothes!? I only have one nice shirt!_

_Arthur: Well, are you planning to wear more than one shirt?_

_Martin: No. But it’s not even that nice._

_Arthur: Ooh! You could wear that nice t-shirt you have with a Concorde. I’m sure she’d like that. It’s brilliant and you said she likes planes._

_Martin: I can’t wear a t-shirt to a restaurant._

* * *

 

_Theresa sent a photo._  
Theresa sent a photo.  
_Theresa sent a photo._

_Which one of these should I wear to my date with Martin?_

_Elena: The third one._

_Are you absolutely sure? You don’t think it’s too short and – suggestive?_

_Elena: It’s a flowy short light pink dress. If it were red it might be too sexy, but like this it’s fine._

_Hmm. It’s our first date. I would go with the second opinion._

_Elena: Is it a date or are you discussing a business proposal?_

_Fine. I guess I see your point._

_Elena: It’s a pant suit. And the first one looks like you’re going to the birthday party of your super conservative grandmother. Don’t even think about it._

* * *

 

_Martin: Crap, that restaurant is so fancy looking. I mean I put on my nicest shirt and the waiter still looks nicer than me._

_Simon: Of course it’s a fancy restaurant. She’s a princess if we are to believe you._

_Martin: You are to believe me, because THAT’S WHAT SHE IS._

_Martin: Oh God. She looks so nice too. She’s got make-up on._

_Are you going to stand there texting to someone or are you going to come in? You know I can see you through the massive glass windows this place has._

_Martin: Oh! Yes. I’m sorry. I – I don’t think I’m dressed for that place._

_I think you look nice._

_Martin: So do I._

_Martin: I think you look nice. Not that I do._

_Are you trying to see under my skirt?_

* * *

 

_Is your phone still working?_

_Martin: Seems so. I really wasn’t trying to see under your skirt! I was just looking at your clothes I promise!_

_I know._

_Martin: The menu is in French._

_Yes. Yes it is. I think there’s hope will have some good authentic food. Also – I think we can stop texting and talk._

_Martin: No, I mean – I don’t speak French._

_Oh. That’s okay. I’ll just ask if they have a menu in English. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to show of my language skills he just greeted us in French and I sort of answered without thinking._

_Martin: No._

_Martin: Don’t invite him over! You don’t have to trouble him. I’ll manage._

_I can translate for you ;)_

_Martin: Oh you don’t have to_

_I don’t mind._

* * *

 

_Martin: I’m sorry I panicked!_

_It’s okay to say you haven’t decided, yet._

_Martin: I didn’t want to be annoying and keep sending him back._

_Well I hope you like seafood platters. Because that’s what you ordered._

_I can see you typing things out and deleting it under the table. What is it?_

_Martin: Nothing! Is seafood really that French?_

_Well, it can be. If you don’t like it we can just order something else. It’s really no trouble. It’s their job, Martin._

_Martin: No I like fish. I love fish. Haven’t had fish in ages actually, but I really enjoy it._

* * *

 

“999, What is your emergency, please?”

“Hello, this is princess Theresa of Liechtestein and my - ,”

“Madam. You should only call this number in case of an emergency. This really isn’t the place for prank calls. Now, is there a real emergency? “

“Fuck, I don’t have time for this bullshit right now, my boyfriend is having a severe allergic reaction to... something!”

“Madam!”

“No, I’m serious! We just don’t know what it is! There are a lot of unknown sea creatures on that plate! Unknown to him and I! Not the world in general!”

* * *

 

_Elena: How’s the dream date going?_

_Brilliantly. I’m in the back of an ambulance, we’re taking a short ride._

_Elena: So he’s into planes AND cars?_

_Not particularly, no. He does seem to be rather fond of not dying from an allergic reaction to resturaunt food so we are taking a small detour to the nearest hospital._

_Elena: Oh My God. That’s awful. Is he okay?_

_I did mention we’re in an ambulance right? On the plus side, he is holding my hand really tightly. Really glad for all the classes I’ve taken in keeping my emotions in check._

_Elena: Do you want me to contact the resturaunt and yell at them? What are they called?_

_No. It’s not their fault._

_I accidentally called him my boyfriend while talking to the 999._

_Elena: Well, as far as experiences go that strenghten a relastionship this will be one of those._

* * *

 

_Martin: Thank you for the wonderful date. I had a great time._

_Ah. Which part did you like the best? The almost chocking to death on the resturaunt floor or the ride to the hospital?_

_Martin: You’re right, it was awful, wasn’t it?_

_Well, I think it was worse for you than it was for you. Next time we’ll go to a resturaunt that has English menus and stuff we’ve eaten before that can’t chocked on._

_Martin: Oh no it was fine. I had a great time. Next time?_

_Martin, you still can’t talk. And yes. If you’d like._

_Martin: I would. Well, thank you for walking me home. You really didn’t have to. I feel fine. Much better._

_You sure you’ll be okay? Don’t need me to come up?_

_Martin: No! No it’s – not very impressive inside._

_I don’t care._

_Martin: Honestly, it’s even less impressive than the outside._

_Okay well, I didn’t mean to be pushy. Good night then._

_Martin: No, no! It’s – sorry – would you like to come upstairs, please? I’ll make tea!_

_Yes. I’m starving._

_Martin: Oh. Yes. We didn’t actually eat! I’ll make dinner._

* * *

 

_Martin: I’m sorry there wasn’t anything else. I swear I usually have more food. Next time I’ll make you proper dinner._

_It’s okay. I like instant noodles. Haven’t had them in ages._

_Martin: I’m surprised you’ve had them at all._

_Oh come on. I do eat junk food. Sometimes. I don’t only eat in fancy French restaurants. I just didn’t think KFC would make a nice date menu._

_Martin: You like fried chicken?_

_I adore fried chicken._

_Martin: Now you’ve made me want some._

_Martin: That didn’t mean you have to order some!_

_But I wanted some._

_Martin: Well that’s fine then._

_Are we going to text all night?_

* * *

 

_Martin: Did you get home safe?_

_Yes! I’m sorry I stayed so late. It was rude of me._

_Martin: No, it was lovely! I didn’t mind at all. Come by any time you’d like._

_You might regret that. I did tell you I’m not getting along with a lot of people from my uni._

_Martin: It’s fine. When I’m not at the Air Cadets or at work I’m mostly just home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. There will be a chapter 3 to this. In all likelihood.
> 
> Edit: It's been a while and I have the unfinished in my computer, but I feel like it will be unlikely I'll publish it. If I remember correctly got a bit too silly for my liking. Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm making this a series in case I want to write more stuff in the same style and universe. I think I will do that at one point, but I wanted this to work as a standalone too. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you have the time. If you have any ideas on how to make the whole texting format better, do tell me.


End file.
